


Poanne's begining

by Carmen12053



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 08:25:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11482473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carmen12053/pseuds/Carmen12053
Summary: When a foreigner from America is forced to move to France, due to her grim past and financial problems, she is exposed to an entirely different culture. In France she experiences  large scale Akuma attacks, a language she hardly understands, and new bonding friendships. Little did she expect to be chosen like the hero's she admires, to protect her new home. Along the way she even makes a new love interest. What will she do, and how will her decisions affect the Parisians around her?





	1. Chapter one: First day

**Author's Note:**

> [A/N Hi everyone Co-author Carmen here. So excited for this story. First off this is Co-written with CeceFleece. (She's not on Archive or wattpad) Secondly we don’t own Miraculous Ladybug or any of their characters all rights to proper owners. We own our ocs and the plot. Third we are not sure when we will update. It depends on reader attention and chapter completion. Please send me your thoughts! ]
> 
> {Please note that the English language is in italics}

 

Chapter 1

  
  


Adrien  yawned  as he  reached for the alarm shutting it off. Another day like any other. Plagg groans as he sat up and begins getting ready. It was not long until he was in the limo heading to school.He stepped out and immediately made his way over to his best bro Nino, They make the effort to get inside before Chole tackles Adrien with her obsessive smothering. That didn't stop him  from getting knocked over though, not by Chloe at least. “Come on Chloe that was a little rough,” he said  getting up, brushing off the invisible dust from his pants. “ _ I am so sorry I didn’t see you there _ ” A soft voice replied gathering her notebooks off the floor and standing up. He was surprised by the dazzling blue eyes before him. He  took a deep breath in, taken aback from the new encounter. 

 

“ Ah…. Uh I’m sorry... I thought you were a friend of mine.” He  said helping her with one of the papers that flew out of her notepad. “Are you new here? I don’t think I’ve seen you around here before?” 

She shook her head,  “  _ Um I am sorry I don’t really understand?”  _ she said in fluent english.

Nino nudged Adrien’s  shoulder, “ Dude what is she saying?” he whispered. 

“Wait she speaks english!” Adrien realized.  _ “Ah sorry, I was asking if you were new… But your english kinda answered that for me”  _ He rubbed  the back of his head with a sigh.   

She smiled and nodded her head and frantically moved her hands. **“** _Oh thank God! You speak english! I need help finding the principal's office, I am having a hard time reading these signs. And Nobody speaks english! And I just moved here. And I really need some help please?”_ She exclaimed more with her hands then speaking, which she spoke very quickly… 

‘Do all americans speak like they're on a time limit?’ Adrien thought before he responded.  _ “I can take you there let me just tell my friend”  _ He faced Nino And told him “ Hey i'm going to help her get to the office see you in class.” 

Nino nods, putting his headphones over his ears, “ See you later dude.” He waves as he walks over to Alya and Marinette. 

_“Okay let’s go! That was my best friend Nino by the way. He's what you americans would call chill?”_ He told her as he began walking. She followed with a hum of agreement. At the principle’s office Adrien knocked on the door for the new girl. 

“Come in!” Mr. Damocles shouted from behind the door. He opened the door wider for her. When she walked in she pulled out a little book.

“Uh… Bonjour…. Uh um... _“_ She looked at it flipping through a few pages _“_ Suis nouveau _”_ She looked at Adrien for confirmation. _“Did I say that right..? I am the new student?”_ He nodded with a smile. 

Mr. Damocles then excused Adrien so he could go to class. Adrien  felt bad for leaving the new girl there. When he got to class he was a bit surprised that everyone was there, except for Ms. Bustier. As he began to sit in his usual spot in the front row, he wondered if his dear teacher was sick.

“Dude who was that chick!? She was pretty ho-” He glances up at Alya whom is wearing a glare directed at Nino. “I mean uh.. Pretty lost? Yeah she looked lost man.” Adrien shrugged, though he wish he got her name. 

“Was she a new student Adrien?” Alya asked, “ Yeah, I believe she's from america,”Adrien said. 

The door to the classroom opened and the new girl from moments before appeared right behind Miss Bustier. “ Everyone we have a new student today, this is Evangeline Winchester, from America, please be respectful as she introduces herself,” Miss Bustier said. The class stops and stares at Evangeline. 

 

Evangeline was terrified, her mind was screaming and pacing around her head. ‘Oh My God. They are all staring at me….. Crap I don't know what to say! What did the teacher just say!? She's pointing at me, do I talk!? Okay just say something!” She spoke with uncertainty “ Uh Bonjour _? _ ”

Chloe being the snob she is starts laughing. “ Oh look the poor thing can't even speak how adorable!” the class murmured quietly. 

Evangeline tried to understand. ‘What did she say?’ She look at Chloe in confusion. She looked  around nervously until she spotted  a familiar face. She pointed at Adrien.   _ “Hey what am I  supposed to be doing, why are they staring at me? What did that pomfrom say?” _ She asked him pointing to the loud whiney voice girl that started laughing. 

He looked at Evangeline  nervously. _ “You're supposed to introduce yourself to the class…” ‘ _ Introduce myself?’ She thought  ‘Ughhhh... Why? Okay you can do this.’ Having her own conversation in her head as she flipped through her english to french book. “ Um bonjour my name is Evangeline Winchester…..” Page flips. “ I am 17 years old, I am from America.” She looked around at the parisians staring at her for approval. “ Uh… Fin?” The students lightly clap their hands. She looked at the teacher in question when Miss Bustier’s  hand rested on her shoulder. 

“ Adrien why don't you help her out, she doesn't seem to know the language very well.” The teacher said. Adrien scoots over and pats the seat beside him Evangeline then understood and sat by him. She set her bag down and took out the necessary school supplies. ‘Today is going to be very difficult. Taking notes in another language is hard…  Thankfully Adrien showed me his notes with the english translation on the side. He was so nice and extremely patient with me all throughout class,” she thought after Adrien shared his notes. The principle changed Evangeline's schedule to match Adrien's so Evangeline had a translator to help her. Even so, not being able to understand the teacher during class was pretty rough. So Evangeline decided, ‘I'm going to take french speaking lessons online later.’

Evangeline continued to look up at the clock praying that it would be time for lunch.  _ “Ugh…” _ she said leaning over and putting her head on the desk. ‘My stomach is growling at me so much you'd think I skipped breakfast,’ she thought as she looked at the teacher who is still lecturing class. All these French words she spoke sounded like exotic names for food which made her hunger even worse. “Okay class your homework is to write an essay about someone who inspires you in your designs.” The bell went off and Evangeline nudged Adrien.

_ “This means food right?”  _ Adrien chuckled and nodded and explained the assignment.  __ It was finally lunch time and  Adrien invited Evangeline  to eat lunch with him and his friends in the courtyard, to help her get acquainted with everyone. She excused herself so she could go grab her lunch bag in her locker. She jolted back when her locker was slammed right in front of her face. Chloe scoffed when Evangeline gave her a questioning look.

_ “Can I help you?”  _ Evangeline said as politely as possible.  

_ “Yes actually you can. Stay away from Adrien, he's mine!”  _ Chloe exclaimed. 

_ “I didn't know you spoke english,”  _ Evangeline said.

_ “Of course I do I am the Mayor’s daughter!”  _ Chloe said with such pride. 

‘Isn't it nice to be proud of your father like that…’ Evangeline thought to herself solemnly. _“I'm sorry, but Adrien is helping me with class and expecting me for lunch. I don’t mean to take your friend away.”_ _‘_ Bite your tongue Evangeline you do not need an enemy on your first day her,’ Evangeline thought to herself attempting to avoid conflict. _“Like I have anything to be afraid of. Loser.”_ Chloe scoffed and walked away. 

At lunch Adrien introduced Evangeline to his friends: Alya, Nino, and Marinette. They were all very kind. “Is this your first time in paris,” Alya asks. 

Evangeline  replied  _ “ Yes, I have never left america before.”  _ Adrien translates. 

Nino asked, “ Dude, what kind of music do you listen to?”  

_ “ I enjoy any kind of music  between classical piano and hard rock, have you heard of skillet?”.  _

“Sweet..! Yeah I've heard of them,” Nino approved. 

Marinette leaned forward a bit and smiled. “Why did you move to paris?” 

Evangeline couldn't stop the slight twitch of her nose. That _twitch_ where she just has to hold it all in...She didn't want to tell them, that everyone at her old school teased her and hurt her, and completely ruined her life- They don't need to know... _“Personal reasons..”_

Marinette sighed. “ Sorry I didn't mean to touch a nerve.”

Alya broke the silence  “What's america like? Its sounds like it might be interesting for future blog references.” 

Evangeline  looked at Adrien as he translated. She  nodded and Replied, _“Well I lived in florida so I can't speak for the whole country, but it is very hot all the time. The people there are rude and selfish. Food is full of hormones, and everyone only cares about money. But the entertainment is good. And it was my home after all. It's what I'm used to, so how could I hate it?”_ Everyone glanced at one another through the silence. _“But the beach is really pretty..!”_ Evangeline said quickly, before it got too awkward. _“And sometimes you see dolphins, they are very friendly.”_ She gave them a nervous chuckle. Adrien translated what she said and the tension in the group eased up.

“So do you like…go to the beach a lot?” Nino asked.  

_“I mean sometimes… it's not my favorite thing, but it's fun to do every now and then,”_ Evangeline responded. 

“So what do you like to do for fun then?” Marinette asked. 

Evangeline considered her question.  _ “I guess... I would have to say that I really enjoy dancing. There's also kickboxing… and I also tend to write here and there.”  _

“Whoa! You mean you actually box?” Nino asked. “With like gloves and everything. That's cool…” Adrien translated what Nino said and Evangeline blinked out of confusion.

_ “Why is it that hard to believe?” _ She said 

“Well no… I mean…” Nino waved his hands in defence Alya sent another glare at him.“ It's just not something I thought you would say. You're like the first girl boxer I've met. It's really cool!” 

Marinette leaned in and said, “Yeah it seems pretty cool! Are you any good?”

Evangeline  looked down embarrassed.  _ “It’s not that big of a deal… I just do it as a hobby.”  _

“No, but seriously!” Alya lifted herself up from her seat, striking heroic pose. “This is our first friend that has combat skills!”

Marinette and Adrien looked down sheepishly “Yeah… totally…” They say simultaneously. 

Evangeline caught the slight tension in the air and said, _“So, What do ya’ll do ‘round here for fun?”_  Adrien translated. Which made Marinette start blushing and fangirl about there future wedding and children.

Nino patted Marinette’s back as he said “Right here is the co-junior mecha strike champion! She is the best at video games!” Marinette was forced out of her fantasy as  she glared at Nino. 

Evangeline nodded as she listened to Adrien.  _ “ I love video games!”  _ she smiled. Her smile dropped when she noticed that Adrien hadn't even eaten yet.  _ “Hey Adrien aren't you going to eat?”  _

He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck _“You noticed that huh? I’m on a special diet.”_ She looked at him astonished.

_ “But you look fine. Why would you need to diet?”  _ She asked finally taking the time to acknowledge his fine assets...She looked away,biting her lip. ‘Stupid pervert you just met him don't think like that!!’ 

_ “Well my father keeps me on a special regime for wor-”  _ He froze as he sensed foreboding he looked at Evangeline and she had a fury hidden in her eyes.

_ “It’s your body!” _ she shouted standing up in anger and embarrassment. The table of friends silenced. “Pardon moi” She said leaving the table to cool herself down trying to push the memories of her father down. After lunch the day continued on, Evangeline still sat by Adrien but she was silent the whole time until the dismissal.

“Hey Evangeline!” Adrien called out, as everyone was leaving the classroom to go home.  _ “Are you okay? Earlier you seemed a bit…” _

_ “Dramatic, strange, loud…” _ Evangeline threw out words to finish his sentence.

_ “I was gonna say off…”  _ Adrien looked at her with concern, which made her look away shamefully.

Evangeline forced a smile. _ “Look you don't have to worry about me… I'm just fine!”  _ She managed a chuckle, even though it was rough and unbelievable.

Adrien put his hand on her shoulder and looked her into her stunning blue eyes, searching for any kind of cry for help.  _ “Are you sure?” _

_ “Yes I’m sure!” _ She smiled and took his hand off her.  _ “Now  _ rendez-vous _ , go! Your car's waiting to pick you up is it not or do you take the bus? If so you don't want to miss it!” _

Adrien chuckled.  _ “I don't take the bus, but you are right. If I'm late my dad will kill me.” _

Evangeline stiffened, _“Seeeee! Now_ rendez-vous! _”_ She said half pushing him out the door.

_ “You're really enjoying that new word you learned aren’t you?” _ Adrien glanced over his shoulder at her.

_ “Shut up and leave already,” _ Evangeline said shoving him out the door.

_ “Why? Are you not coming?” _ Adrien asked concerned for his friend? Was she a friend?

_ “No, the principal wanted me stop by his office to pick up the rest of my text books.”  _ Evangeline answered pointing in the opposite direction of the parent pickup line.

_“Ok then see you tomorrow!”_ Adrien waved as he walked away.

“Au Revoir!” As soon as Adrien cut the corner Evangeline collapsed with a long awaited sigh. She pulled her legs in and hugged them. ‘I'm so stupid…’ 

…...

 

Elsewhere behind a dark grey violet mask a villain hunts his next target. “Yes negative emotion, despair, yes push your new friend away!” Hawkmoth prepares to send off his new akuma.

……

 

Across the street from the new girl an old man was pushed to the ground. The girl looked up and immediately ran to the fallen man as a dark figure ran away. _“Sir are you okay?”_ he looked a little confused then said “my wallet!”. When the man reached for his empty back pocket Evangeline knew that this man was robbed. 

……

 

“No! She’s out of my grasp!” Hawkmoth seethed in anger as his next victim pushed away her negative emotions to help the elderly man in front of her. . 

 

To be continued in the next Chapter~

  
  
  
  



	2. Challenges for the new girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [A/N Hi everyone Co author Carmen here. So excited for this story. First off this is Co written with CeceFleece. Secondly we don’t own Miraculous Ladybug or any of their characters all rights to proper owners. We own our ocs and the plot. Third we are not sure when we will update. It depends on reader attention and chapter completion. Please send me your thoughts! ]
> 
> {Please note that the english language is in italics}

As soon as Adrien entered his limo, Evangeline collapsed with a long awaited sigh. She pulled her legs in and hugged them. ‘I'm so stupid… I can’t believe I freaked out on Adrien like that. There goes my chance of ever making friends.’ She sinks closer to herself holding her legs closer hoping she would just sink into the earth and disappear. Sadness envelops her body like a dark blanket. 

Hawk moth our horrid villain senses the presence of a strong negative emotion. He smiles to himself, ‘Yes this energy is so powerful, the perfect candidate for my little akuma…’ He hopes that finally with this possible new puppet he will have the ladybug and cat miraculous. He screams out his evil master plan in his head. ‘Yes, such sadness the best villain name for her would be...The Void. Yess perfect! Her sadness is like a cloak of darkness that will reign down on the people of Paris!’ Hawk moth rises to his window performing his ritual.

 

“Yes negative emotions, despair, yes push your new friend away! Akuma go Evili-” Hawkmoth is interrupted when the negative emotion suddenly disappears. He cursed angered at his loss of victim.

 

A scream sounded across the street where Evangeline sat, her head shot up in alarm. She stood to investigate. ‘What is going on?’ She thought as she made her way across the street to a fallen old man.  “ _ Sir are you okay what happened?”  _

 

She held the man’s arm to help him up. The man did not understand her strange language but accepted her help. He pointed to the fleeting robber. Evangeline understood now, ‘ That scoundrel pushed and robbed this old man, I have to do something. I should help!’ She began running towards the robber. 

 

“ _ Hey you thief stop!”  _ She yelled reaching out running to the man in front of her in a dark hoodie. 

 

The man turned his head for an instant and began running faster tipping over garbage cans and making tight turns. Surprised by the sudden obstacles Evangeline leaped over the cans keeping her eyes on the thief. The man then turned into an alley. ‘Haha stupid you're trapped now.’ 

 

“Give it back!” She exclaimed in the sloppy french. 

 

The man then turned pulling out a pocket knife smirking at the shorter girl in front of him blocking his exit. “Stupid foreigner! Don’t you know it’s dangerous to go into dark alleys with strange men,” he said as he ran towards her. 

 

He swiped near her torso. She immediately ducked by instinct, and got low to kick his legs out from under him causing him to fall backwards. The man cursed and got on his knees to fight back aiming his knife. She quickly grabbed his hand twisting it, causing him to cry out in pain and drop his weapon. Soon after the alley was blocked off by a police car. The policeman had brought the old man with him.

 

“That’s him, the crook that took my wallet!” The old man said pointing to the now defenseless man on the ground. The police officer nodded as he arrested the thief. Evangeline handed the old man his wallet, as the man smiled at her and gave her a pat on the back. “What skill for a young girl,” he stated. 

 

Of course Evangeline didn’t understand. All she could do was accept the card with writing on it that he had given her, deciding she would translate it when she got home. She then had to go to the local police office and speak as a witness. Which took forever. She only hoped her mom wasn't worried...

 

‘What just happened...’ she thought to herself as she began walking home. Eva quietly opened the door and stepped inside. She entered as quietly as possible, tiptoeing towards her room. The door ratted her out with a, “Squeeeeek!”. 

 

_ “Evangeline Strauss Winchester!”  _ her mother exclaimed from the kitchen. 

 

‘Oh crap that’s her your-ass-is-in-trouble-young-lady voice.’  Evangeline sighed turning around and headed to the kitchen.  _ “Yes ma'am?” _  Her mother patted the chair for her to sit. Evangeline sat down in front of her dinner. 

 

_ “Evangeline do you know what time it is?” _ Her mother asked her. Evangeline’s sweat dropped.

 

“ _ Umm…. “  _ She looked at the clock and grimaced.  _ “10:26 ma’am…”  _

 

Her mom nodded and said while pouring a small glass of wine, “ _ And what time are you supposed to be home for dinner Evangeline?”  _

 

Evangeline gulped,  _ “6:00 ma’am…”  _ Her mother sat across from her. 

 

“ _ So … Why per se…Were you late for dinner?”  _ Her mother gave her a look. 

 

“ _ Well I uh… You see I got lost on my way home and…”  _  Her mother smirked. ‘Oh shit I am dead.’ Evangeline thought. 

 

“ _ That's very interesting because I swore I got a call from the police, and I just happened to be watching the news… Where a long brown haired American girl was chasing a man in all black.”   _

 

_ “M-mom I can explain,”  _ Eva stammered _. “Y-you see… I was walking home from school… and this man just came out of nowhere and rob-"  _ Her mother cut her off with the raise of her hand and chuckled. Evangeline looked at her mother dumbfounded. 

 

_ “You’re such a good girl I know you helped that man. The policeman told me. I am so proud of you!”  _ She took in a deep breath and there was a long awaited pause. _ “But if you ever hide something like that from me again I will be very  _ **_disappointed_ ** _ ,”  _ she said sipping her cheap wine. Evangeline’s sweat dropped as she tiredly sighed.  _ “Now go warm your food up and eat!” Her mother demanded. “It's getting late and you have school tomorrow.” _ Eva did as her mother said and went to bed. Weary of what was to come in the days ahead.

 

The next day when evangeline arrived to school there was already a lot of students there. She did not feel like flipping through her french book to converse with them today. ‘I will just wait for Adrien. I can at least talk to him…’ She thought as she leaned on the wall near the entrance. She thought she was going to avoid people until a few boys from her chemistry class approached her. 

 

“Hey Evangeline right? Thought I saw you on the news last night,” the tall boy with a blonde highlight in his pulled up bangs said. 

 

‘I kinda understand but who.. Oh I think his name is Kim….and Max! Thats right!’ Evangeline took a moment to think then responded. “Yes that me. Was helping…,” she said in poor french. 

 

Kim looked at her excitedly “You’ve got to race me sometime, you must have run pretty quick, you should join the track team.” Kim said loudly.Evangeline looked at him confused not able to keep up with his speech. Max stood in front of him pushing his glasses up with his forefinger. 

 

“Kim slow down... She does not speak French well.” Max then spoke very slowly. “This is Kim. He is challenging you to a race. Will you be joining any clubs?” He said while making hand movements to help her understand. 

 

She nodded, ‘Okay I heard race, clubs and by his hand movements I think I understand.’ “No clubs yet. What race?” She replied and began to notice a few more people coming towards her. They began talking to her all at once. From what she could understand, it was something about the news. She politely excused herself when she saw Adrien walking towards her. 

 

“ _ Oh my goodness that was a challenge of language! Stuff about the news, and racing and clubs? Then so many people. Oh and good morning Adrien, goodmorning Nino,”   _ Eva greeted after her long rant.

 

Adrien chuckled as Nino asked him what she said. “She said good morning Nino.” 

 

“Seriously dude all that and all she said was goodmorning!? American women are something...” Nino said shaking his head. 

 

Adrien began laughing. “Well that’s not all she said but you get the gist.” 

 

Later that day during lunch Kim stopped Adrien and Evangeline before they could leave. “Hey Adrien heard you were her  translator right? Tell her I wanna challenge her to a race, I saw her on the news chasing that criminal.” 

 

Adrien looked shocked, last night he was patrolling with ladybug so he was too tired to watch the news he looked at Evangeline questioning. _ “He wants to race you?”  _

 

Evangeline looked at Adrien’s face and laughed, “ _ Ohmygod, your face is omg, a race? Why does he wanna race? Is this some weird initiation?”  _

 

Adrien shook his head, _ “Kim just really likes racing...”  _

 

She nodded and held her hand out to Kim to shake, “Sure, when, and where?” 

 

Kim shook and said, “We can meet in the schoolyard since you're new around here, and around noon, Saturday.” Adrien translated and she nodded her head.

 

Kim left telling his friends of his new race. Adrien and Evangeline then sat with their friends for lunch. The next few days went by quickly and it was time for her race at school. Evangeline was pumped up for the race. So much in fact she got there a half an hour early to warm up and get the feel of the track.

 

“Hey Evangeline!” The voice interrupted her concentration and caused her to fall face first on the concrete. 

 

“Oww…” She groaned rubbing her cheek as she sat up cross legged . 

 

_ “Sorry… Did I scare you?”  _ Adrien asked holding out his hand to help her up. She took it and together they gracefully lifted her off the ground.

 

“ _ Hey… What are you doing here? _ ” Evangeline asked. 

 

_ “Well I have sometime before my photo shoot and I wanted to see your race,” _ Evangeline looked at him. ‘Photo shoot?’

 

“I also wanted to cheer you on…” Adrien said rubbing the back of his neck, as he looked her up and down. Her hair was up and she wore an open jogging jacket with a tank top that showed a little cleavage and slick black leggings, the kind that emphasize the booty.  

 

Adrien cleared his throat.  _ “S-so are you nervous?” _ He asked trying not to act nervous. 

 

_ “Nervous…?” _ Evangeline thought about it.  _ “No. More like excited!” _ She continued her warm up and lifted her leg up above her head to stretch her leg muscles . 

 

_ “O-oh really…” _ Adrien gulped. 

 

_ “Yeah! I'm like super pumped for this!”  _  Eva answered.  _ “I can feel my adrenalin rearing to go!”  _  She dropped her leg and began stretching her arm muscles. Her right arm went over her chest and she locked it in with her elbow and pulled slightly. Then again with her other arm.  _ “So what's this about a photo shoot?” _ Eva asked as she began squatting. 

 

_ “U-umm….” _ Adrien stammered. He couldn't help but stare down at her, let alone her shirt.  _ “That's the job I have… I'm a model for my Father's fashion company,”  _ Adrien answered. 

 

_ “No way! Are you serious!?” _ Eva stood up astonished.  _ “I mean…” _ She looked him up and down. ‘I guess it's not all that surprising… He is pretty handsome and his arms are well built…’ Eva could feel her face turn pink. They both nervously looked away. 

 

“Hey dudes!” Nino shouted approaching them. “Are you guys alright? You both look pretty red… Oh! Adrien you sly dog!” Nino pats Adrien on the back he coughs. 

 

“No Nino it’s not like that she was just warming up and we were talking.”Adrien looks away guiltily, Nino hangs on him doing the hang over the shoulder to side thing.

 

“Its cool man,” Nino said patting Adrien's shoulder.

 

Everyone finally starts to arrive right before the match is about to begin. Evangeline wasn't normally one to be nervous over a silly race, but her entire class was watching. Noticing this she realized she was actually a bit nervous. Evangeline and kim were in their respective start up positions. Alex called out “Go!” and the two began running. 

 

Evangeline and kim were neck and neck at first but then evangeline started slowing down losing breath, Kim stayed ahead of her about a yard or two for the majority. Evangeline then sprinted, determined to catch up. Her chest was burning and her legs were beginning to sore. After a few seconds Eva was able to put herself right in front of Kim. She could see the finish line and reached her hands out to pass. ‘Im gonna win this!’ She thought right as Kim passed her, taking the win. Evangeline began to slow down as she passed. She then bent over with her hands on her knees taking in deep breaths. Her chest was throbbing and her thighs were burning. When she caught her breath, she stood back up and went over to Kim. She brought her hand out for him to shake it.

“Good Game!” Her smile was contagious. Kim shook her hand and gave her a pat on the back. 

 

“You did good...Not as good as me but...eh!” The group laughed as they walked their separate ways to socialize with their groups of friends.

 

Evangeline went over to Marinette and Alya, “Hello its nice to see you,” Evangeline greeted.

 

Alya smiled “Hey your getting better with your French!” 

 

Evangeline nodded. “I couldn't have gotten better if it were not for Adrien.” 

 

Alya’s eyebrow rose. “Oh? He must be helping you a lot…” Marinette looked sad. ‘I wonder why Marinette looks so sad. I should try to cheer her up.’ 

 

“Yeah he has. Marinette, do you guys want to come and play videogames with me later on?”

 

Marinette shook her head. “Sorry evangeline not this time I’ve got to help out in the bakery tonight.”  

 

“And I've got to babysit my little sisters…” Alya said in defeat. 

 

“It's okay... Hope you guys have a nice day maybe next time then.” Evangeline took that moment to drink her water.

 

Adrien went over to Evangeline when he noticed her alone. “Hey Evangeline you did good out there!” 

 

Evangeline smiled and said, “Thanks I had lots of fun. I am kind of happy I lost.” 

 

Adrien looked at her confused. “You're happy that you lost?” 

 

Evangeline smiled and nodded.  _ “Making mistakes is how I learn. Now I  have room to improve and a goal to motivate me.”  _

 

Adrien smiled, “I have to go to a photo shoot right now but I was was thinking maybe we could meet up and study sometime.” He looked away nervously scratching the back of his neck. “You know if you want to..”

 

Evangeline giggled at his cuteness. ‘He is pretty cute isn't he?’ “Sure how about Monday after school at the library?”

 

Adrien looked at her and smiled, “Sounds great!” His limo pulled up honking at him to hurry. “Bye Evangeline!”

  
  
  



	3. Empathy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [A/N Hi everyone Co author Carmen here. So excited for this story. First off this is Co written with CeceFleece. Secondly we don’t own Miraculous Ladybug or any of their characters all rights to proper owners. We own our ocs and the plot. Third we are not sure when we will update. It depends on reader attention and chapter completion. Please send me your thoughts! ]
> 
> {Please note that the english language is in italics}

It was monday again, but this monday Adrien was excited. He enjoyed spending time with Evangeline and helping her with her french. With that thought he began getting  ready for school. He walked over to his father's office. Yes the only way he could ask his father for something he had to go to his office. He knocked on the door.

 

“Come in” Gabriel Agreste said from his desk in his office. Adrien stepped inside. “Adrien. What is it?” he said with a cold tone.

 

Adrien hesitated. “Um father… I-uh” 

 

Gabriel was getting frustrated. “What adrien!?” 

 

Adrien jostled straightened himself. With his chin up he said. “I am staying after school today I might not be home for dinner.” 

 

Gabriel looked at his son. “Oh? What exactly will you be doing at school this evening?” 

 

Adrien gulped. “Well I... I am having a study date with a friend.” 

 

“ A date? What friend?” 

 

“ Well not a date date. She's just a friend father.” 

 

“Oh the friend is a  **she** now, how interesting. No, you have a photo shoot first thing in the morning tomorrow you need to be well rested.” Adrien gaped at him. “Your bodyguard will be there to pick you up at the usual time. So I don't think you'll be going on that date. “ 

 

Adrien frowned. “But father she's expecting…”

Gabriel cut him off. “Unless you plan on publicly courting this girl I will not allow it good bye Adrien.” 

 

Adrien left his father’s office. “You're gonna meet her anyway aren't you?” plagg said from his shirt pocket.

 

“ Of course .”

…..

Evangeline arrived to school early as usual. She enjoyed the sweet silence when no one was there. It was perfect for her to explore and listening to her music. Walking down the halls she noticed a room on the upper floor near the elective side of the building. She took her headphones out as she heard classical music. She peeked through the glass to see a group of girls and a few boys with a foot in the air and a straight posture. She gaped when a few of them did a split. ‘I wish I could do that’ she thought to herself.

 

She began walking back to the entrance to meet Adrien when he arrived. He was talking to his bodyguard and she could see a sad/ worried look on his face. It looked like this larger man was bothering Adrien she immediately stomped over.

 

“Excuse me sir. Are you bothering my friend here.” She said pulling Adrien behind her glaring at the large man.

 

The man leaned forward until Adrien stopped him. “No no Evangeline this is my bodyguard he was just telling me what time my father wants me home tonight….” 

 

Evangeline’s face made an O. “I'm so sorry sir... Thank you for taking care of Adrien.” She said quickly in her sloppy French.

 

“Well we should head to class…. Let's go Evangeline!” Evangeline followed as he dragged her away from his body guard into the school.

 

When they got close to the class Evangeline began rambling.  _ “I’m so sorry! I mistook your body guard as a some sort of pervert. Omg I feel horrible now. Ill write him an apology letter and and i'll send him some treats yeah!”  _

 

Adrien sighed grabbing her shoulder.   _ “Slow down! First, why would you think gorilla is a pervert. Secondly what would you have done my bodyguard is huge.” _

 

Evangeline stuck her nose in the air. Rolling her sleeves a bit. “ I could take him. Don't underestimate a protective friend. Also  in America there's bad people even big men like him that would see a pretty boy like you and you know do bad things. Anyway so glad you're safe from that. Cuz he would be a hard tree to cut down.” 

 

Adrien busted out laughing. “You know you're really something!”

 

She looked at him and blinked.  “I'm good something right?”

 

“Sure sure… You are and one of them is making me laugh!” 

 

Evangeline puffed out her cheeks. “Whatever… I still think I could take him… It might take a while and a lot of energy, but I could take him.” Adrien rolled his eyes and smiles as we began walking to class. “You know your early for once,” Evangeline pointed out. Adrien chuckled nervously and rubbed the back of his neck.

 

“I guess I am.” 

 

“What exactly do you do that makes you so late?” 

 

“Umm… I sleep in…” Adrien answered. Evangeline arched her eyebrow. “And I'm really slow starter in the morning….” 

 

Evangeline stared at him skeptically. “Okay... Just don't be late like that for our study date.” 

 

Adrien sighed. “I wouldn't dream of it…” They walked into the classroom and took their seats, waiting for the teacher to arrive to start the class.

 

…..

Adrien knew he was directly disobeying his father, he knew there would be a punishment to come. Adrien, despite the consequences will disobey his father anyway, and there will be consequences. Adrien wanted to spend this time with evangeline, they were becoming close and he was all for it. He was good friends with Nino yes, but sometimes he wished he had more friends, he thought maybe marinette would be his friend, but it seems every time he's around her she gets all anxious and does weird stuff. He figured he intimidated her, why else would she act the way she did around only him... Besides Nino had other friends as well, and Nino has been hanging out with Alya more lately, Adrien thought that maybe they were dating. With Nino away most days with Alya he would be left alone, or worse left alone with Chloe. He was so happy to have made a new friend, even if he felt that there might have been a bit more. He shook his head to himself.

 

“No I am loyal to my lady.” Plagg flew out when there was no one around him as he waited in the library. 

 

“Yeah the same lady that rejects Chat Noir at every attempt,” Plagg said, he actually felt bad for his holder. Usually all of his kittens are lonely until the bugs accept them or another, but maybe this new girl could help mend his pain. After all not all Chat Noir’s and Ladybugs winded up together…

 

“She’ll fall for me one day Plagg!” Adrien said with determination that was starting to fade, not fade but washed away by another unstoppable force. 

 

Evangeline had just sat across from him. “Sorry the teacher asked me to stay behind for a bit. So, there's a history project coming up… and I was wondering if we could partner up. Although I'm not familiar with French history, I am really good at writing and making awesome projects…” 

 

Adrien smiled, “Oh course we can be partners. Its due in a month or two right? So let's set up a time of the week where we meet and work on it in pieces.” 

 

Evangeline nodded  “Alright well set up a schedule then. Do you wanna meet here or our houses.”

 

“We can got to my house and the library. The instructor will explain the assignment later this week, right? We will start working then. How is your design project going?” 

 

“I'm not very good at designing. Pen to paper to me is words I can't seem to make art with it… I've got this vision in my head I just can't express it in a picture!” she said flopping her arms and laying her head on the desk. 

 

Adrien laughed a bit. “Oh come on how bad can it-” She began drawing rapidly and flashed the sketches at him. She actually grimaced at her scribbles. The sketches were as bad as a two year-olds. There were some round circles randomly drawn and there were lines extending from it. Along with some other shapes Adrien want sure what to think of. “Well… at least there's room for improvement...” Evangeline groaned hiding her face under her hair. 

 

“Well what is your idea? Do you have it written?” He was really trying to help her. But her sketch was horrific. Maybe he could help her find a different median. 

 

Evangeline nodded. She handed him her journal turning the page to her sketch ideas written out. “Right here and here I wrote exactly what I was planning.” 

 

He read over her writing and he lifts his head with a smile grabbing her shoulder he gently shakes her. “ This is amazing you found a way to create an image through words I completely understand it I can practically see your design.”

 

Evangeline smiled. “Is it good, now I just have to make it. Maybe this won't be so hard!” She paused as her phone started buzzing. “I'm sorry I've got to take this…” She walked over to another corner then answered. 

 

_ “Hello who is this?” _ she said quietly. 

 

_ “Evangeline my darling! Its papa!” _ She groans as she heard his loud deep voice over the phone.

 

_ “Hi papa… Is the jail treating you nice?” _ She held in the venom she wanted to spew out.

 

_ “Yes yes, I've called to tell you I'm getting out soon. Then I'll be on my way over.” _ She was surprised at this her eyebrows  rose.

  
  


_ “That's great papa…How did you get the bail?” _ she asked becoming hopeful.

 

_ “Well you see sweetie, I need your help… I just need a few more bucks and i'm outta this joint.” _ She knew there was a catch. There was always a catch.

 

She raises her voice a bit.  _ “You're asking me for money!” _ A librarian shushes her she apologizes and sighs… _ “ How much do you need papa?” _ Giving in because she loves her father. 

 

_ “Yes thank you so much Evangeline I'll pay you back I promise!” _

 

_ “How much papa?!” _ she said getting aggravated. 

_ “Two thousand dollars.”  _

 

Evangeline scoffs. _ “Two thousand dollars!? You're kidding right? Im in highschool I don't have that kind of money!” _

 

_ “Please Evangeline I've got a guy in normandy…” _

 

_ “Oh you've got a guy that sure helps everything!” _ she rubs her temples.  _ “I need to go... I’m studying right now with a friend. Bye DAD!”  _

 

Evangeline hangs up the phone and starts to walk back over to Adrien.  _ “Two thousand dollars… How does he expect me to get two thousand dollars!?” _ Evangeline muttered under her breath.

 

As she arrived at the table, Adrien stood up from his chair out of courtesy. When he saw her he began to examine her face. It was covered with irritation and had a bit of melancholy. He was worried something bad happen. ‘Did it have to with who ever called?’ Adrien wondered.

 

“Is everything okay?” He asked.

 

“Yeah! I'm just super!” She said with sarcasm, but changed her expression when she heard it. “I'm sorry… I just… I'm fine. It's just my dad…” She rolled her eyes as her butt hit her seat.

 

“Yeah I get it...” Adrien sighed. “My dad usually doesn't put much thought into me at all, unless it has to do with work or if I’m home on time for dinner…”

 

“Tell me about it,” she said placing her chin on the table. “He never pays any mind to me and when he does he's asking me for impossible favors!” Evangeline began spinning her pencil on top of her closed book. “Don't get me wrong I love my dad… He's just…”

“Doesn't acknowledge you and your wishes…” Adrien finished her sentence. Evangeline looked up at him and smiled. Adrien couldn't help but smile back.

 

“It's great to meet someone who finally gets it,” Evangeline said standing up. 

 

“Yeah same.” 

 

There eyes locked and they stood there in silence staring at one another. Taking in everything from the situation of their new found connection to examining each other's facial features, looking for any form of expression. Adrien was smiling with a bashful and cute grin on his face, as his he ruffled the back of his light blonde hair. All the while, Eva’s stunningly blue eyes sparkled, as she held her hands together in front of her. They were only a few inches apart, but they were to entranced in one another to notice. There was a sudden loud noise like a book dropping, which startled our two love birds back into reality. Evangeline took in a sharp breath and Adrien turned to the table to begin fiddling with his papers. After a few moments of silence Evangeline decided to break the ice she pulled her chair close to his. 

 

“You wanna tell me about it, I mean your father..?” She said grabbing his attention.

 

Adrien stiffened. For some reason he felt he could just release all of his feeling out to her. Like she had the key to the room where he kept every secret, every tear, all of his pain. She had the skeleton key and he was showing her to the locked doors.  He took a deep breath in.

 

“Ever since my mom passed away my father has been so cold. He only focuses on work, he only deals with me about modeling and school, he's so adamant about the world being too dangerous for me. I-I just miss how things were, when mom was here she-” His voice started trembling and tears were about to break loose.

 

Evangeline pulled him to her, holding onto him hiding his face from the evil world. Her arms wrapped around his shoulders. “It's okay to let it out… I won't tell anyone. I’m here.” She began rubbing his back as he began sobbing into her shoulder.

 

Adrien let the tears flow finally releasing this heavy weight that has been over him for so long. He held onto Evangeline as if she were his life vest and they were in the middle of the rough merciless ocean. He wouldn't let go, or else he’d be drowning in his pain. 

 

As his breathing calmed he spoke in a whisper. “I miss her so much, she held us together. Now-now father is cold and mean and… We used to be happy. We used to be a family. I just want to have a happy family again… It's so... lonely being stuck in that cold empty building. I just-” 

 

Evangeline held him tighter, “It's okay Adrien I'm here for you. You don't have to be lonely anymore okay… And if you father is being rude or awful... Or you just need somebody... I'll be there for you.” 

 

Adrien looked up into her eyes, his eyes slightly swollen and puffy from crying. “You won't get tired or annoyed by me will you?” with his eyes he looked so innocent and vulnerable in that moment.

 

Evangeline rubbed her thumbs under his eyes to wipe away the rest of the tears. “Hmm, I Might get a little annoyed- just kidding. If anything,  I don't think you can get rid of me now.” 

 

Adrien lightly hummed in agreement. Suddenly feeling really tired. Evangeline noticed this and just held him, his head slowly rested onto her shoulder. Slowly Adrien fell asleep with his face hidden into Evangeline’s shoulder. 

 

Evangeline just let him sleep she reached for her phone and silently took a photo, making his innocent resting face his contact photo. She then began working on her assignment only using one arm. She kept the other on Adrien’s back to keep him asleep. After about an hour of work Adrien was still asleep when the large man from earlier approached her. She put her fore finger to her mouth and shushed him. She whispered. “Hes sleeping, be gentle with him, okay?” She gave the bodyguard a stern look. 

 

The bodyguard smiled softly before lightly pulling adrien’s sleeping body off of Evangeline and taking him home. She knew Adrien was safe with the large man, and could only hope that his father would be kinder to him. A friend is what he wanted but what he needed was so much more, and Evangeline gave him something he could only dream of.

 

Love. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone this is co-Author carmen here. Just wante to say it may be an extra week until next chapter, my partner is on vacation this week.


	4. Everybody Talks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [A/N Hi everyone Co author Carmen here. So excited for this story. First off this is Co written with CeceFleece. Secondly we don’t own Miraculous Ladybug or any of their characters all rights to proper owners. We own our ocs and the plot. Third we are not sure when we will update. It depends on reader attention and chapter completion. Please send me your thoughts! ]
> 
> {Please note that the english language is in italics}

Adrien lays on his bed still asleep from his emotional outburst. The door creaked opened and someone came in stomping. “Adrien!” Gabriel Agreste entered the room in his intimidating stature. 

“Sir! Adrien is still sleeping… Why don’t you wait till the morning.”  Nathalie suggested trying to calm her boss down. She grabbed his shoulder trying to bring him out of the room. Gabriel  yanked his arm forward as he continued to march into the boys room with fury in his eyes. 

“Adrien!” He hollered. “Get up now!”

Adrien jolted awake and sat up in his bed, at first confused because he clearly remembered being in…. ‘Evangeline arms holy crap I fell asleep in her arms! Wait was I home? How did I get home?’ Adrien looked around when his angry father approached him silent and deadly. Adrien paled at his father’s glaring eyes. 

“F-father I can expla-”

“SILENCE!” Gabriel shouted, “You directly disobeyed me Adrien! I am your father you must obey me!” 

Adrien huffed “My father?! My father died the moment mom disappeared!” 

Gabriel raises a hand to strike Adrien. Adrien flinches. Gabriel freezes at his son’s fear his hand merely centimeters from his face. He backs up and murmurs to himself, pinching the bridge of his nose “I can't handle this ..” He turned back to Adrien. “We will speak about this tomorrow,” he said as he left the room leaving Adrien trembling in fear. 

The next morning Adrien rolled out of bed. His eyes were a bit swollen from yesterday and he was not reluctant at all to walk out that door for breakfast. He just sat there staring. ‘I've never seen him so angry before…’ Adrien thought. Reimagining the previous night's events he took a deep breath and held it. Adrien didn't let it go until he was ready to walk out the door. When he finally decided it was time he stood up and walked over to his closet. It was a walk-in closet filled with all his clothes from previous fashion shoots and a few outfits that he chose. As he looked at all of them they reminded him of his father… Adrien reached out to touch a green turtleneck from one of his father's recent lines. He felt the fabric, deciding whether or not he should wear it. Then he caught a glimpse of something at the end of the rack. Dragging his hand along the clothes, he took it off and held it up to the light. It was a small black cat onesie… 

**_Flashback_ **

“Adrien!” A woman's voice called him. She had kind green eyes and her blonde hair was tied back in a pony tail. “Look what we made you.” 

Adrien looked up at the tall slender woman. She was holding a black onesie small enough for him to fit into. “Mommy!” His eyes lit up as he saw her. “You and Daddy are back from work?” 

His mother nodded. “Yeah and we're going to spend the rest of the day with you!” She picked up the little Adrien and tossed him in the air. When she brought him back down she smothered him in kisses. 

Adrien giggled uncontrollably. “M-ma… mommy… haha! Stop tha- haha! Tickles!” She set him down. She smiled at him. It was a kind loving smile suited for a mother.

“So me and your Daddy made you something,” Mrs. Agreste said. She showed him the black cat onesie again. This time his eyes lit up and he began jumping up and down. “Come here sweetie. Step in.” Adrien stepped into the kitty suit and his mother zipped it up.

“Wow!” Adrien looked at his paws. “I'm a black cat!”

“Do you like it?” His mother asked.

“Its Purr-fect!” Adrien shouted and began running around. “Meooooow!”

“That looks really good on you Adrien,” a deep voice said.

“Daddy!” Adrien ran up to his father and gave him a hug.

“So how is it?” His father asked. “I shipped in some of the best fabric all the way from Tokyo.”

“It's really soft…” Adrien said rubbing his sleeve to his rosy cheek. “Did you and mommy make it together?”

“Yes the entire design was my idea,” Gabriel explained, “And your mother put it together.”

“I love it!” He gave his dad another hug. “I love you Daddy! I love you Mommy!” Adrien ran over to his mother. She crouched down for him and he gave her a kiss on the cheek. Adrien gave his parents a big smile. “You guys are so cool!”

**Flashback End**

Adrien smiled as a tear ran down his face. He blinked it away and hung the onesie back up. When he came out of the closet he put on a white shirt and jeans, combed his hair back, and slowly went down stairs to the dining room. When he sat at the dining table for his small meal, his father stood at the top of the staircase. 

“Adrien last night was unacceptable. Your behavior was unacceptable! Despite what you may believe… I am your father and you are under my roof and you will follow my rules.” 

“But father! I was just studying with a friend then I fell asleep...” 

Gabriel somehow seems to get taller. “I don't care! You deliberately disobeyed me even after I told you to come straight home. And what do you do? You sneak around to see... See this ruffian… This hoodlum girl!” 

“You don't even know her!” Adrien protested. “So how can you say stuff like this about my friend!?”

Gabriel took a deep breath to calm his nerves. “You will not do this again! If you continue to disobey me I will have to restrict your privileges.” Gabriel said turning to end the conversation. He was interrupted by adrien's outburst.

“Privileges!? I'm always trapped in here like a wounded pet. I only go to school and modeling jobs! You call that privileges your trapping me! You never let my friends over. I don't even eat what I want. I feel like a prisoner! “ Adrien said with venom in his tone.

“Adrien…” Gabriel held his hand in the air fruitlessly.

“I'm going to school.” Adrien rushed out the door.

“We will go after him sir,” Nathalie said.

“No… Let him go Nathalie.” He pinched the bridge of his nose. “What am I doing wrong…?” He asked looking at the portrait of his late wife. 

“Sir if I may… it's been years since Mrs. Agreste has passed,” Nathalie said from the desk typing on the computer. “Adrien is simply just missing that motherly affection.”

“You're supposed to keep an eye on Adrien.” Gabriel said.

“I am not his mother I am an assistant. Babysitting a highschool boy is not in my contract,” Nathalie stated. “I've been researching and I found a very popular writer… I think you should read some of her work sir.” She turned the tablet towards him.

Gabriel read through slightly perplexed. “This is a blog Nathalie. Your referring me to an armature writer.”

“Mr. Agreste this woman is an extraordinarily good writer just give it a read.” 

Gabriel grunts in disapproval. “We’ll see…”

______________

“Chloe! Chloe you wouldn't believe what I saw in the library last night!” Sabrina shouted in her nasally voice.

Chloe raised a disinterested eyebrow. “What is it Sabrina…?” She sighed.

“That new girl Evangeline and Adrien were totally making out in the library!” Sabrina said in a hushed tone.

Chloe jumped up from her seat. “What!?”

“You heard me,” Sabrina said. “That new girl and Adrien were totally all mushy and stuff in the library! Like seriously…. Who would hav-"

Chloe slammed her hand on the table. “Ugh!!! THAT TRAMP!” She squealed. “Who does she think she is? If she thinks she can steal my man, she's wrong!” She stomped out of the room.

“U-um…!” Sabrina stuttered. “Chloe wait up!”

Some girls that were standing behind them overheard Chloe and Sabrina's outburst. They began whispering and smirking at this bit of gossip. 

“Adrien and new girl? No way?”

“Is this for real?”

“I didn't see that coming…”

“Seriously? Like they're always like around each other… This probably isn't the first time they've done something like this? Who knows what else they've done together.”

“You're kidding?”

________________

“Oh… Mari… Did you hear the news?” Alya said sadly. “I'm so sorry…”

“Eh? What news was it Ladybug and Chat Noir?” Marinette asked.

“No girl… It’s about Adrien.” Alya put her hand on Mari’s shoulder. “Someone saw Evangeline and him together last night in the library….They were kissing…” Alya said in a hush tone.

All the color in Marinette’s face drained as she tried to hold back tears. “No this can't be...” Alya hugs her and Mari takes the chance to bury her head in Alya’s neck. “How could this happen?” Mari begins to sob.

“It’ll be okay girl…” Alya tried to comfort her best friend. “It's just hearsay… maybe it's not true…”

Marinette looked up from Alya’s shoulder. “Maybe?” She questioned the word. Her eyes were pink and puffy and they shimmered with tears. “Do  _ you _ think it's just a rumor?”

Alya went to open her mouth, but closed it once she realized she couldn't just lie to her friend... And the truth of what Alya thought would only hurt her more. She's noticed how close the two of them have become. It made sense that they would be in a relationship. Adrien and Evangeline were always together after all. It has only been about a week, but It wouldn't be the first time in highschool when relationships start overnight.

________________

Evangeline walked up to the school a bit later than usual suddenly feeling the heated glares of her female classmates. She looks around for someone to talk to. ‘Why are they glaring at me?’ she thought. 

“Evangeline!” Someone yelled. 

Evangeline turned around to find out who. It was Chloe… “H-hey…? Wha-”

“You little TRAMP!” Chloe screamed her spit spraying Evangeline's face. “How dare you try and seduce my Adri-kins!?”

“H-hold on Chloe. What are you talking about?” Evangeline was completely confused. ‘Seduce Adrien? When did that happen?’ She wondered.

“Don't play dumb with me, you harpy!” Chloe squealed. “You know what you did!”

“Chloe you're losing it… Nothing happened between me an-" Evangeline tried to explain.

“Lair!” Chloe shrieked. “I heard you practically forced yourself on him and when he rejected you… You know, because he loves me! You couldn't stand it and jumped on him, using your womanly parts to get to his male brain!” Chloe stood back with a smirk. “And when that didn't work you ran off crying like the prissy little tramp you are.” People nearby began whispering.

“What the hell are you talking about!?” Evangeline yelled. “I haven't touched Adrien, nor have I seduced him. And what do you mean by womanly parts?!”

“Yeah, sure… Of course you didn't?” Chloe scoffed. “You're just trying to make it seem like you're innocent, but the whole school knows that's all a lie. You tried to get with my man and failed. That's all there is to it.” Chloe turned away flipping her hair in Evangeline's face.

“Agh! You're impossible! I AM not that kind of girl.” Evangeline  screamed. She overheard snickering teens and their lipsmackin whispers. She looked out to all the girls whispering. Evangeline started getting annoyed and she didn't need people talking like this about her at her new school. “Believe what you want Chloe I'm going to class!” Evangeline concluded as she walked towards her first period.

“So you mean… They didn't make out?”

“We'll duh… Chloe just explained everything! She probably found Adrien and he explained his side of the story, which wasn't anything like those rumors.”

“Yeah right! I bet he just told Chloe that to keep her from skinning him. They totally were going at it in the stacks.”

“You think so?”

Evangeline turned the corner to go to the class her hair swayed to the other  side of her body revealing a mark on her shoulder and collarbone area. 

“O-M-G! Guys look! Is that a hickey on her shoulder!?”

“Oh my gosh it totally is a hickey!” 

Evangeline wanted to ignore all the talk it was so annoying. ‘Nobody even asked me what actually happened and now everyone just assumes I'm a whore… Great!’ Evangeline plopped down at her seat it would still be about 10 minutes before class started. Ten minutes of peace and quiet…

“Evangeline can I talk to you?” Alya said walking in the room with Marinette.

“Oh hey girls whats up?” Evangeline relaxed around the two familiar girls. 

Marinette paled at the sight of her shoulder. “Uh… Is that a-” 

“Oh this on my shoulder? That's just my birthmark, strange looking huh?” Evangeline said with a short laugh.

“So It's not a hickey? What were you and Adrien doing last night?” Alya questioned curiously, drawing out her reporter attitude.

Evangeline was taken aback. “Me and Adrien? Well we were at the library studying last night.” 

“Was that all that happened?” Alya questioned further. 

Evangeline mind went to the previous night when Adrien was in her arms crying and falling asleep. ‘I don't think Adrien would appreciate that going public...’ Evangeline looked at Alya in all seriousness. “If you're suggesting Me and Adrien did anything inappropriate you are wrong. We studied that is all.” 

Alya looked at her long and hard realising she spoke the truth. She nodded. “Well you should explain that to all the girls here they think you forced yourself on Adrien.” 

“Well thats absurd nothing but petty rumors you can ask Adrien yourself.” 

With that the students rushed in and class started. Adrien being late for school hadn't heard all the rumors yet. What he had noticed though,  was how quiet Evangeline was during class. She barely said two words since he got to class and that definitely was not how Evangeline normally acted. This freaked Adrien out.

‘Is she mad at me? Did I embarrass her last night? I hope I didn't make her feel uncomfortable after I dumped that load off on her." Adrien thought while class went on. Before he knew it the next few classes passed by and it was time for lunch. 

The bell went off and the class began rushing out the door. Evangeline was making her way to her favorite seating area for lunch when the exit to the lockers were blocked by a group of girls. They all wore matching white T-shirts with Adrien's face placed on a pink heart. There arms were crossed and they had angry expressions plastered all over their faces. When they spotted her they all marched up to her in unison like they went through some sort of fangirl army drill before coming here.

‘Okay fangirls and stalkers….creepy….’ Evangeline thought.

“Your Evangeline right?” The girl in the front said. She had short blonde pigtails on the top of her head and bright red lipstick. Evangeline  assumed this was the leader of the group, because everyone was standing behind her like they were expecting her to start a catfight. Evangeline nodded. “Okay then… Girls!” On cue the group of girls circled Evangeline  and surrounded her in the hallway.

“Evangeline!?” Adrien said, stopping when he saw the girls surrounding her. He frowned. He pushed through the circle of girls each one had a star struck face. 

One of the girls screamed “Agh!! Its Adrien Agreste!” 

Struggling against the crowd he grabbed Evangelines arm and walked her out. “Sorry ladies I'm having lunch with my friend today.” 

Some of the girls stood there dumbstruck, while other girls began pouting. “Why does she get to eat with him and we don't!”

Adrien and Evangeline finally got out of the cluster of girls and darted around the corner. He half dragged Eva through the halls. She wondered if they were ever going to stop. Then a boisterous sound of screaming girls erupted through the halls. It seems that after regaining there senses, the fan club decided to chase down the two friends.

‘Oh, that's why!’ Eva realized, then began to speed up. She started looking for ways to lose the assemblage of girls by looking around. ‘Think Eva, think! Are there any teachers around?’ She glanced. ‘No… Even if they were I can't expect a single teacher to take on a mob. What about open doors? We could jump into the nearest bathroom, but I think the closest one is too far away for comfort.’ Eva began to look around again. She analyzed all the walls, windows, and doors. Up ahead she noticed a janitor cart in the hallway. It was right in front of the janitors closet, which just so happened to be open. Evangeline looked behind her. The girls haven't caught up, so it should be safe to….

“In here!” Eva shouted as she tugged Adrien into the closet. Quickly she slammed the door. They both held their breaths, as they heard the screaming girls run past them. They both faced each other with a sigh of relief. “Well that was a close one…” She looked up at Adrien who was out of breath. He pushed his hair back and peeked up. They both smiled and began laughing at one another.

“Are you okay?” He finally asked. She shrugged. “I honestly didn't expect them to go after you…”

“I guess it was expected,” Eva said.

“What do you mean?” Adrien asked confused. “It's not like you provoked them.”

“No…” Eva said sadly. “But Chloe did…” Adrien gave her a confused look. “No need to worry about it. It'll probably all blow over by the end of the day anyways.” She said, as she went to open the door. Adrien grabbed her wrist. 

“Is everything okay?” Adrien asked. “You've been acting weird all day. Did I make things weird last night?” 

Eva’s eyes widened in shock. “What!? Of course not! I've just had a rough morning… Nothing I can't handle.”

“What were you talking about earlier?” Adrien asked. “You know, about Chloe?”

Eva sighed. “It was just a misunderstanding… I guess you would have found out eventually.” She sat down on the floor and Adrien decided he should too. “Okay… So… I guess there had been a rumor going around school today about me and… you.”

“What kind of rumor…?” Adrien wondered. “Did Chloe say something about me going out on a date with her again…”

“No, that's not it,” she answered. “Apparently, someone said we were making out in the library last night and that rumor has already spread like a wild fire… Let alone what Chloe had to add to it.” Adrien looked at her surprised. “She came at me in a jealous rage, saying I threw myself on you and something about lady parts I honestly don't understand her? I tried to explain but-”

“What there's no way!” Adrien protested. “Chloe can be rude and really mean sometimes, but she wouldn't do that!”

Eva looked away for a moment before she said, “Okay… well I'm hungry so I'm going to go eat. Hopefully, the lunch room is safe.” She forced a smile and opened the door.

“Evangeline…” Adrien said in hush tones. “I didn't mean I don’t believe you… It's just Chloe and I have been friends since forever and…”

“Yeah it's okay… I get it,” Eva said waving her hands. “I just said I was hungry. Now let's go get some food!” 

She rushed out the door so fast that she tripped over a broom stick. Afraid she would fall she reached out to catch herself, but found herself pulling on Adrien's shirt. She pulled him down with her and somehow a bunch of buckets fell on their heads as well. Adrien groaned as he rubbed his sore head. 

“Are you okay?” He asked, looking down at her. 

He froze when they realized how they fell. Adrien was laying on top of Evangeline who was a red as a tomato. She was sprawled out beneath him with her hair a mess across the floor and she smelled sweet like vanilla. Her body was warm and soft, almost comforting if it weren't for the butterflies in his stomach. Then there were her eyes… No matter how many times he got distracted by her other features, he always came back to her eyes. Those dazzling blue eyes. 

Eva suddenly let out a breath of air, not being able to hold it any longer, and began breathing heavily to catch her breath. She couldn't bare it. His body caged her in making her bones feel like jello. All the while, his biceps flexed, holding himself over her, and his hips laid on hers. Adriens blonde hair covered his face so it was hard to read his expression, but she could see there was a tint of red on his cheeks. She wondered how red she was and what he was thinking. He started to get up and she had a feeling of dread.

“S-sorry…” Adrien said pushing his hair back. He stood up and reached down to pull her up.

Eva sucked in enough air to bring plenty of oxygen to her brain so she could think. “Im fine…” she said breathing out the words. “I’m just a klutz…” Her face was still red and heated from what happened.

“W-well we should get lunch,” Adrien suggested, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. “I'm starved!”

After getting their food, they met up with there friend's at the usual spot. Marinette looked at Evangeline suspiciously. Her hair looked slightly ruffled and Adrian’s shirt was wrinkled. She didn't like this. She didn't like how close they already were and she didn't like these thoughts. The thought of what they could possibly be doing together. 

“I can’t wait for Ladybug and Chat Noir to show up again, my blog hasn’t updated in so long… If I don’t get an interview soon all my followers will get tired of my blog!” Alya complained next to Marinette. 

“Who are Ladybug and Chat noir?” Evangeline asked out of curiosity.

“Only the coolest superheroes of Paris. They defeat evil Akumas and their worst enemy is Hawkmoth!” Alya exclaimed making heroic poses.

Evangeline assumed these heros must be fictional like Batman and Ironman. “Oh that sounds interesting I’ll have to take a look at your blog later. You know Alya you seem like a reporter to me. What career are you interested in?”

“You got me spot on, I am going to be the best reporter Paris has ever seen!” Alya said pushing her glasses up.

“I can’t wait to see that happen, I can tell you're very passionate about getting the truth in a story. My mom has a blog too she’s an aspiring writer she's amazing she's got tons of followers too. She is just waiting to be published.” Evangeline said before taking a bite out of her peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

“Oh where is your mom working now?” Alya asked.

“Right now she's still looking for a job, she’s trying to get a secretary or assistant job until her books are published,” Evangeline said.

Everyone nodded in understanding. Evangeline didn’t even get to finish her pathetic sandwich because lunch soon ended and they went back to class.

_______________

After everything that happened today Adrien was very distracted during class. He just couldn't believe what Chloe said. Then there's the rumors of him and Evangeline going around school. The thought of Evangeline made him think back to the janitor's closet. Her body beneath him as her breath hitched, her hair sprawled around her, the sweet vanilla scent and those bright blue eyes… His weight on top of her… Her shirt riding up… The exposure of her shoulders and collarbone… the heat between--- Okay that's going into dangerous waters! Father in a speedo! Father in a speedo! 

Evangeline notices Adrien’s look of struggle,  _ “Are you constipated or something”  _ She touched his elbow comfortingly. 

Adrien snapped at her touch. “What oh no I was just uh…” he stuttered. Eva noticed that he turned a little red and wondered why. “Let's… um… let's get back to work!”

“Okay…” Eva agreed, worried about his behavior. ‘I hope he's feeling okay…”

The next couple hours flew by and Adrien was not excited to go. Even so, he rode home in his limousine like he usually does and walked up to the mansions door. He took a deep breath and looked behind him. The driver was taking the car away to the garage, leaving him here by himself. Adrien sighed and reached for the door handle. 

“Here goes nothing…”

Adrien walked inside, the cold a.c. hitting him as he went. He stood at the door expecting his father to be waiting for him. Surprisingly, he wasn't. Given the circumstances of earlier today and last night, Adrien assumed his father would want to punish him. Adrien looked around making sure the coast was clear, when he noticed his father's study was open. It was only a crack but it was open. Inside his father was sitting in front of a computer vigorously reading something. 

Adrien rolled his eyes. ‘He's working… No wonder he didn't have the time to yell at me.’ He thought as he ran up stairs to his room. When he got inside he plopped down on his bed.

“Hey! Watch it!” A small voice yelled. “I know your upset, but crushing me to death ain't gonna solve anything!” 

Adrien looked up at his Kwami. “Sorry Plagg,” he apologized. 

“Aha!” Plagg said enthusiastically and zipped through the air. “How about we go on patrol  throughout the city. Who knows maybe we'll even catch a few bad guys.”

Adrien smiled. “Yeah sure that sounds fun!”

“Okay let's go!” Plagg suggested.

“CLAWS OUT!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit long. We are so so sorry for the late chapter. We have been so busy will college and missionary work. Thank you for reading.


	5. Chapter 5

Evangeline hoped the rumors about her and Adrien would subside today, it was getting really agitating. Her and Adrien are friends why should others try to manipulate that? It's been a little over a week since Evangeline started school in France and already she has gotten into some drama. She saw Alya as she approached the school. She noticed that today she didn't hear her name in the whispers around her. However, something seemed to have caught the school's attention. Enough so that they forgot all about her. “Hey Alya whats going on? I mean I'm happy they're not talking about me, but what's going on?” 

Alya looked at me then back at her phone with attitude. “Lila’s back,” she said with disgust. 

Evangeline was taken aback by her friend’s attitude. ‘I don't know who Lila is, but it sounds like Alya doesn't get along with her.’ Evangeline thought to herself. Then decided to ask. “Who’s Li-” Evangeline was interrupted by a small crash. She looked at the source of the sound. A girl with brown hair wearing a denim jumpsuit laid on the ground in a pile of trash. “-la?”

“Oh look Sabrina the trash is back and in her natural habitat too!” Chloe laughed as she took out her phone. 

Evangeline couldn't stand to see such cruelty. She walked up to chloe as she took a picture of the poor girl. 

“Oh the internet will love this!” Chloe said about to post the picture. 

Evangeline grabbed Chloe's phone deleting the picture. “Sorry Chloe I don't believe this girl gave you her consent.”

Chloe looked at Evangeline with fury. “You tramp give me back my phone!” Evangeline shrugged and gave Chloe her phone, with the picture of the girl in the trash deleted. Chloe seethed in anger. “Im telling daddy about this!” 

Evangeline looked back at her. “Go ahead i've got your bullying on camera. Let daddy know his little girl isn't so innocent,” she bluffed pointing to Alya on her phone. The way Alya was standing it looked like she was videotaping the scene. 

Chloe huffed and walked away. “Whatever loser go ahead and join in the pile, seeing as your trash too.” 

Evangeline turned to the girl and picked off a piece of banana peel from her head. “Are you okay? That was horrible of Chloe… No one deserves this.” She held her hand out helping the girl up.

“Why did you help me?” she said dusting her bottoms off. 

Evangeline smiled. “I know what it's like to be bullied. I wish someone would have stuck up for me. Im evangeline what's your name?” 

Lila smiled in gratitude. “Thank you, I'm Lila I just transferred here at the end of last year. I actually just got back from Italy during vacation.”

“I just transferred from America,” Eva explained. “Italy sounds like a nice place, too”

“Yeah the beaches there are beautiful and the desserts are the best I've ever had,” Lila explained.

“Oh really?” Eva asked intrigued. “I want to go now, just for the sweets anyways. How are there fruit parfaits?”

“It’s amazing!” Lila said smiling. “Thanks again by the way. I really owe you.”

“Don't worry about it,” Eva said waving her hands. 

“Well okay then…” Lila said. “I got to get to class. See ya’ around!”

Evangeline turns around to head to her class when she's face to face with an angry looking Alya.

“Uh… Hey Alya! What's new…?” Eva asked, intimidated by Alya’s stare.

“Look girl that Lila chick is bad news,” Alya explained. “She's a major liar and she'll manipulate you into getting what she wants.”

“Really?” Eva asked. She didn't seem that bad to her. “Thanks Alya, but I'll see for myself what kind of person she is.”

“Whatever girl!” Alya waved her hand to dismiss the disagreement. “Just don't say I didn't warn you.”

Evangeline was conflicted. She wanted to show Alya she trusted her, but she also wanted to give Lila a chance. After all, how bad could she be? Evangeline’s thoughts turned to her class as she sat next to Adrien. Her French was improving and she was able to make out most of the words she was writing. Copying notes from the board has helped her with her french. Taking notes in French then later reading them aloud while she studied helped her with more than a language but the class as well. She was simply killing two birds with one stone. 

Meanwhile   
Marinette wasn't to pleased to hear that Lila was back from her vacation. She was worried Lila might try to become volpina again. Or worse. Try to seduce Adrian with her lies. 

On one hand Marinette felt bad about Lila’s akumazation. After all it was kinda her fault. Marinette knew Lila was just trying to make friends. But in the pit of her stomach she felt anger towards her still. She just hoped that Lila won't stir up any trouble now that she is back in Paris. We all know what happened last time she showed up. 

Mari took a deep breath and went to class. When she arrived Lila was already in class sitting down. Trying not to be noticed, Mari hid her face with her folder and tip-toed to her seat. She sat down quickly and peeked over her shoulder. Lila was sitting in the back of the room with her hands folded in front of her face...smiling. 

Marionettes eye twitches. What is Lila so happy about? Its suspicious. She looked down and sighed. Adrien wasn't in this class with her. And English lit 4 was boring all about writing and reading. Marinette was more of a visual person.

As the day pressed on Marinette’s subject of stalking was not Adrien but it was Lila. Lila who seemed to be following the new girl Evangeline. “What is she up to?!”. 

Marinette watched as Lila watched Evangeline and Adrien. She noticed how close the two had gotten, of course she was jealous. But what is a hero if she doesn't have emotional problems of her own. Being a teenage girl in highschool and saving the day as Ladybug can be pretty stressful. Marinette looked in her purse checking to see if Tiki had enough food. She was sound asleep.

Lately Hawkmoth has been pretty slow. After Volpina, there hasn't been as many consistent akuma's. It was a relief, getting a short break in the start of the school year. But something inside told her that this behavior for Hawkmoth is suspicious. ‘He must be planning something, I should focus on that instead of worrying about Adrien… Adrien’s handsome green eyes, bright blonde hair, I bet it would be so soft….. Right focus Marinete!’ After the Volpina incident Marinette realised how clouded her mind can be when she thought about Adrien. She even told Lila off resulting in her akumatization. After that day Marinette tried to focus on her duties as ladybug to distract from Adrien. It never worked. She was on patrol one night and saw one of Adrien's parfum posters and literally wrapped herself up in a light pole. 

“Okay get ahold of yourself, Marinette!” She scolded herself. “I have to see what Lila is up to!”

Evangeline smiled as Adrien approached her, the two spoke casually with each other. Lila hid behind the corner when she saw Adrien. After all she did kind of kidnap him and that would be an awkward conversation. ‘Hey adrien sorry for kidnapping you can I borrow Evangeline please.’ That just seemed to weird. No Lila wanted to watch first. Who was this new girl? Why is she so familiar with Adrien? And Would she become the friend that Lila so desperately wanted?

Even though Lila tends to lie a lot and manipulate people. She really is just lonely and has low self esteem. She doesn't know how to be herself and is afraid that no one will accept the real her. No one has really cared for her except for Adrien and this girl Evangeline. Though Adrien felt like he needed to be nice to her and Evangeline… Well she empathized with Lila. The compassion Evangeline showed Lila was small, but it was still enough to feel like someone cared.

The group of kids weren't even off the campus, when the earth started to quake. Everything began shaking and students were thrown to the ground. Teachers started calling all the kids back into the school. Everyone began running inside pushing and shoving through the panicked crowd. Those who were on the ground when the earth shook got trampled. They made the attempt to crawl through the crowd of rampant feet. 

“Akuma attack!” someone yelled.

Lila who has been on the other end of the stick, felt a twinge of guilt… Though she felt a bit more relieved when she saw Ladybug spring into action. Even though Lila resented her, she knew that ladybug would keep everyone safe.


	6. The akuma attack

Marinette 

When the earth shook Marinette knew exactly what was happening. This was no earthquake. Her fellow students pushed passed her, running to safety. Marinette began running as well, but in the opposite direction of the fleeting students. Marinette was not a normal teenage girl. No she had a secret. Running towards the debri marinette shouted out. 

“Tiki Spots On!” Her earrings glowed bright red. Then her clothes decided to do the same and they began to shimmer pink replacing her outfit with a red latex like suit covering her body with black polka dots. Around her eyes a red mask with black dots. Her hair tied back in two strands of red ribbon. A ladybug yoyo resting at her hip. There stood marinette no more, but ladybug, Paris’s favorite hero. 

With her magical and powerful yoyo Ladybug swung off towards the sound of collapsing building's. The villain was a huge, red rock monster with glowing yellow eyes. On his head he wore a yellow construction helmet. In his hand, he wielded a chain with a black ball attached to the end. With his weapon he destroyed the buildings behind him, as he swung it around his legs to hit the civilians in his path. The wrecking ball headed directly towards the mother and daughter on the street. Terrified the mother shielded her daughter, as she screamed and cried for her life. The mother, ready to take the full blow from the monster, was hoping, praying even that her body would be enough to protect her daughter. The child screamed out as the wrecking ball approached them.

Ladybug had to think of something fast, but she was one man down since Chat wasn't here yet. Where could he be? Quickly she wrapped her yoyo around the the chain of the wrecking ball. Pulling it with all her might to throw the ball off course.

“Come on! Come on!” Ladybug pleaded.

The ball swayed towards her as she pulled. She quickly jumped out of the way and wrecking ball crashed into another building. Regaining her footing she ran into the street towards the mother and daughter. 

“I'll take her to safety and then I'll come back for you,” Ladybug explained. “Until then hide somewhere safe.”

The mother hesitant to let go of her daughter decided it was better for her to get out of here safely. Ladybug gently picked up the child and swung off to safety. The daughter crying for her mommy as she flew into the air. Looking back Ladybug saw the mother run into the deli to hide. She wished she could have taken both of them at once, but she couldn't carry both of their weights simultaneously.

After making sure the little girl was safe with a teacher at her school, she took off again to get the mother. The monster, who had called himself Demolition, was ripping the roof off the deli as Ladybug appeared. The monster loomed over the building with the roof over his head. He tossed it aside to get it out of the way. The mother who was still in the deli cowered in fear as she was shrouded in his shadow.

The woman screamed in fear as the wrecking ball was thrown towards her. Ladybug threw her yoyo immediately. However, she was too slow and the yoyo wouldn't make it in time….

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Akuma attack” one of the students yelled out.

Adrien knew immediately what he had to do, but the problem was Evangeline. She had never been in an akuma attack and he didn't want her to see him transform. Before she could be moved by the running students Adrien started pulling Evangeline towards the wall.

“Adrien whats going on?!” Evangeline looked panic. Of course she would be, the ground is shaking and everyone is running and screaming.

“Evangeline you have to hide in here trust me,” Adrien said as he pushed her into the janitor's closet. 

“Wai-” She was cut off when Adrien shut the door and locked her in putting a chair under the handle.

He knew she deserved an explanation but Paris needed Chat Noir. His ladybug needed Chat Noir. Adrien began to transform in the empty hall. “ Plague claws out!” he whispered. His ring started to glow green. Then his body was covered in black leather with a bell hanging just below his neck. A belt wrapped around his hips and whipped around behind him acting as a tail. Just above it, snapped onto the belt was his staff. His face was covered around his eyes with a black mask and his eyes became cat-like with green sclerae, dark green irises, and oblong pupils. Soon after black cat ears popped out of his messy golden hair.

He turned to the janitor's closet where he heard evangeline’s cries. He knew this was wrong but it was for her own safety. “Cataclysm,” he whispered his claws glowed black, very carefully he drug his claw along the lock and the rim of the door melting the metal, preventing the door to be opened by either side. 

Chat noir turned from the door and stretched before taking out his weapon. Leaving the school he pressed his clawed finger to the paw print button on the staff, it extended raising him above the buildings. Chat noir heard screams as he witnessed a giant rock monster rip the roof off of a building. Chat vaulted towards the chaos.

He saw a woman screaming as a giant wrecking ball flew towards her.   
Quickly he landed next to her grabbing her waist and lifted her sprinting away from the ball. Once he had a safe distance he set her down to make sure she wasn't injured.

“Are you okay?” He asked the woman. She nodded.

“Chat Noir!” Ladybug greeted as she landed next to him. “I'll take her to safety. You hold him off until I get back.”

“Yes, M’lady!” He bowed and turned to the akuma victim. Ladybug taking off behind him.

“Ughh i’m running out of time...Hey ugly! What's wrong cat gotcha your tongue,” he taunted. Demolition swung his weapon at chat noir. 

Chat noir leaped up onto the wrecking ball. He held tightly to the chains and sung, “I came in like a wrecking ball! I never fell so hard in love!” The monster roared in anger and began to swing himself and the ball very quickly.

Chat noir began to get dizzy from the motion and fell off the heavy metallic ball. The monster began luaghing, falling on it’s but. “Hahaha! I get it. You fell hard alright! Hehehe!”

Chat Noir smirked as he saw a red spot in the distance. Quickly he stood up and began shaking his tale. “I know! I know! I can be a real gag. So Mr. Rock Breath how did you come across this fine weapon?” 

Demolition stood up with a boisterous scream. “You stupid cat! I'll get you for this,” he threatened.

“No you won't!” Chat confidently stated. “Oh and by the way. Checkmate!”

The monster didn't notice, until it was too late, that ladybug had already grabbed his helmet. Her magic yoyo transformed with pink sparkles into a spotted hammer. Taking her weapon, she destroyed the helmet and caught the evil akuma.

“Purification!..... Bye bye little butterfly” She waved to the pure white butterfly. She then threw the helmet and hammer in the air. “Miraculous ladybug!” A pink light and magical ladybugs encased the city, healing all of the damages, the surroundings resumed to how they were before the attack. The Janitor’s closet was accessible again.

With the warning beeps of their miraculous the two heros dismissed themselves and parted ways. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Marinette met up with Alya. “Girl where were you? You missed the attack!” Alya said with suspicion in her eyes.

“Uh I really had to use the bathroom, then uh… then the earth shook and the door was totally blocked.. Yeah that's what happened!” Marinette lied frantically spewing the words from her mouth as if saying it faster would make it seem more real. 

Alya shrugged and began talking, “I got like 70 percent of the battle on camera, Ladybug was so awesome she saved a little girl, and right as this giant ball almost knocked out the mother….”

Adrian ran into the hall frantically looking around.

“Chat noir swoops in and saves her. Blah blah blah,” Alya continued to talk as they both walked together in the hallway. 

Marinette zoned out the rest of Alya’s words when she saw Adrien running into the hall. He was so dreamy with his soft looking golden locks, and his beautiful bright green eyes… Wait what is he looking for?

Most of the students have already left school to go home. At this time most of the students that were still in the school were there for clubs, or tutoring, or detention. 

“Wait Alya where are you going? Aren't you going home?” Marinette asked when she realized Alya was still here. Alya normally leaves school as quick as she can to get home. 

“Oh yeah I got detention for using my phone in class,” Alya said dismissively like it was no big deal. She walked into the detention room with her phone in hands posting her latest video to the Ladyblog. 

Marinette sighed and made her way home. She probably would forget to do her homework when she gets home.   
______________________________________

Adrien looked around frantically in the halls. “Which closet was it???” 

He heard a muffled cry from one of the doors, there was a chair in front of it. He removed the chair and opened the door. He looked in and he didn't see anyone, just a cabinet and cleaning supplies. He heard the muffled cries again. 

“Evangeline … are you in here?” A sniffle was heard before the door of the cabinet slowly opened

“Are they gone?” She asked, her face was red and puffy and her eyes were swollen and wet.


	7. Chapter 7

Evangeline 

“Akuma attack” someone shouted as the other students ran out of the school frantically.

Evangeline’s eyes widen, she knew this had to be a shooter, her body froze she was afraid. She didn't know what to do. Suddenly, Adrien pulled her by the arm over to the wall. Along the wall he lead her to the janitor's closet from before. 

“Adrien whats going on?!” Evangeline was begining to panic. ‘Were going to die we need to hide!” She was so afraid she felt like the ground was shaking. 

“Evangeline you have to hide in here. Trust me!” Adrien said as he shoved her into the closet

Evangeline stumbled into the crowded room she looked back quickly. “Wai-” The door was closed before she finished her sentence. 

She was trying to open the door. Twisting the handle that would not move she cried out. “Adrien no!” 

She slammed her side against the door, but it would not budge. “Adrien no please don’t leave me!” she cried out as she slumped against the door. 

Her breathing began to quicken. “I'm going to die! Adrien’s going to die! Mama I'm sorry… It's all my fault...” 

“This isn't enough I have to hide better, or they'll find me.” Evangeline held in her tears as she looked around the dark janitor’s closet. Crawling on the floor to keep low she noticed a cabinet space with a sliding door. Quickly she tried to squeeze into it. Luckily the cabinet was low and long, allowing her to fit inside of the cabinet laying down. She pushed her feet inside, shoving away cleaning supplies. Her body was awkwardly pressed against a few buckets and squirt bottles. Her head lay at the sliding door of the low cabinet. She only left a small space open to breath and see out of. 

Now that she was somewhat secure she let her emotions fulfill her. She coughed out a sob as memories of her old school encased her.

A loud alarm sounded “Code red! Code red!” The principal announced on the speaker system. I was terrified. This time I could tell it was real. This was not a drill. And this was the worse time to be in the bathroom. I tried my best to be quiet when I stood upon the toilet. But I was just so afraid. 

My body trembled and my breathing hitched. I tried to hold back the tears but they would not stop. My heart beated so quickly I thought it was going to fly out. The alarm stopped and everything was silent. Until I heard gunshots. With every shot I heard. I lost my breath. Every part of my being told me to run. But I had to stay still and hide. 

There was a shot shortly after a scream was heard. It sounded close. I froze crouching on the toilet. My breathing stopped. The footsteps entered the bathroom. BANG! A stall door was thrown over. Then another, and another. My stall was next... Then the footsteps went the other way when his buddy called him. 

“Hey let's check over there! She's gotta be here somewhere! The little rat said she went to this school.” 

I listened, wondering who they could have been talking about, praying it wasn't me. Silence again. I let out a sigh of relief. That's when my phone buzzed, ‘Nononono!’ I grabbed it quickly trying to silent it but I winded up dropping it in the toilet, which made a surprisingly loud plop sound. I froze hoping that they didn't hear. I was wrong. 

My stall was broken open as an older man grabbed me by my shirt and pulled me forward out of the stall onto the ground. He held up a photo to my face and began laughing. “Hey tell the boss we found his paycheck!” 

I didn't realise I was hyperventilating again until my throat became so dry I began coughing, knocking me out of the horrors of my past. I breathed lightly but the tears wouldn’t stop. I layed in the cabinet my emotions consumed me. My body felt so cold. My vision slowly began to blur. I feel like I'm falling, but there is nowhere for me to go. I feel my consciousness leaving me.

“Evangeline…” Was that Adrien’s voice? My mind was pulled back into my body.

I sniffled trying to dry my ever running tears. I slowly opened the cabinet just a crack, revealing myself to Adrien. 

“Are they gone?” I asked, I’m sure he can tell I’m crying. It may be dark but Adrien is not stupid. How embarrassing this is...

“Who? Oh Evangeline that was a… It's hard to explain come out of the cabinet please.” He said leaning closer with his hand out, as if to help me up.

What is so hard to explain? At least he is alive, but this might not be over we need to stay safe. I shook my head. I was not ready to leave the safety of my cabinet. “Is it safe? C-close the door, they might come back”. We need to remain hidden so they won't catch us. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Adrien sighed. He opened the door of the cabinet holding his arms out. “It's okay you're safe nobody is going to get you,” he said remembering the exact tone his mother used to use when she tried calming him down.

Evangeline slowly crawled into his arms and began crying. “I was so scared! I thought there were people shooting up the school. I thought we were going to die!”

“No everything is okay,” Adrien tried to comfort her. “It was just an Akuma attack. It's perfectly normal…. Normally it happens a couple times a month. Though lately not so much. Why would you think it was shooters?”

“Well in A-america, we would have code reds. That means there's a shooter at the school. And people... People were screaming and running. Then you shoved me in the closet. I thought. I thought you were going to get shot. I was so scared.” she buried her tear stained face in his shoulders. 

Adrien held her closer. “I heard there was a lot of violence in Florida but I didn't know-”

“Its terrifying. Anyone could just come to the school and... and just start killing people. Its happened before.” Evangeline stiffened.

Adrien held her a bit tighter. “Shh it's okay you don't have to talk about it. Evangeline I promise you don't have to worry about that here.” Adrien wrapped his arm around her shoulders to comfort her.

“Can you close the door…?” Eva asked, with a heavy breath, into his shoulder. “I don't want anyone to see me like this…”. That's was an excuse to be honest she was still afraid.

“Yeah sure,” Adrien agreed. He stretched for the door with one arm, as he supported himself with the other, not trying to get up off the floor. He reached for the knob and pulled the door shut. The closing door sucked up all the light out of the closet and into the other room. He sat back down comforting her. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah I'm fine…” she sighed, wiping her tears. 

The little bit of light that came into the closet seeped through the bottom of the door and reflected off of Evangeline. Adrien took a deep breath in, as he stared at her shadowed figure. She rested her head on her knees and her hair fell down her sides and hid her face. She took in a few deep breaths, trying to calm her nerves. When her breathing steadied she turned her head slowly to where her cheek was still resting on her knees. She gave adrien a faint smile. Her cheeks were stained with tears and her eyes were pink and puffy. 

Adrien lifted up his hand to her face to wipe the tears away. Evangelines heart suddenly began to beat faster and if it weren't for the darkness Adrien would have seen her slightly pink cheeks. She pushed a strand of hair behind her ear trying to avoid eye contact with him. ‘Why? Why am I suddenly so nervous around him?’ Evangeline thought. 

As if in a trance, she could not resist the urge to look up. Their eyes locked in on each other and her eyes would not look away from his. Her gaze frozen in his. She noticed that Adrien was leaning in slowly and getting closer. Her body began moving by itself and she moved in closer to him. 

Out of pure instinct she closed her eyes. Evangeline's plumb lips were pursed ready for the impact, it was anticipating. Her breath hitched when she could smell Adrian’s colonel something about his scent just pushed her forward more.

He didn't know what overcame him but his body just really wanted to be close to her. He was leaning forward and they were centimeters apart. Her sweet vanilla scent drew him in more. Their lips just a touch away.

Beep beep beep. The two jumped at the sudden noise. Adrian's phone went off informing him that he was receiving a call from his father. He groaned standing and answering the call. “Yes, father?” 

Evangeline stayed sitting, stunned about what almost just happened. She was suddenly feeling disappointed. ‘What was … About to happen? There's no way he wanted to… It's not possible… we're just friends’ she thought ignoring the conversation between Adrien and his father. 

“ Evangeline” he said, interrupting her thoughts. She looked up as if in a daze. Her bright sapphire eyes pulling him into a trance once more.

“Mm?” she hummed.

Adrien's entire body burned begging him to stay, but he knew he had to leave. “I have to go. I'm late for my photo shoot.” Unsure what to do he rubbed the back of his neck. “Um…” Without giving much thought he leaned down to her face. “Goodbye,” he said. Her eyes slowly widened as his lips met her cheek and he ran out of the closet.

Slowly her hand raised to her cheek. Her heart beating rapidly. Dropping her hand a bright blush replaced it. When she finally came to her senses he realized Adrien had said something very strange. 

“What's an akuma attack?”


	8. Happy anniversary!!!

Hi everyone as you see the title this is our anniversary for archive and I would like to announce that Paonne's beginning is going down an alternate route. Starting today the team and I are working on a new and improved version, there will be some differences of course!!!! Love you all, please stay tuned on my page for the premiere of the new Paonne story!


End file.
